


An unexpected reveal

by ProbablyRoadkill



Category: BBS - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6442129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyRoadkill/pseuds/ProbablyRoadkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cartoonz is an excited boyfriend and Delirious is a kickboxer in his spare time(sfw for now but part 2 may have some steamy bits) NOW WITH ART!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ive been watching cartoonz play UFC 2 nonstop lately and i cant get the idea out of my head how excited Luke would be over Jonathan being a kick boxer. So here is a thing. I promise ill eventually update my stories TnT my eye is messed up and ive been having the worst time sitting down to write. Also i know fuck all about Kickboxing so im gunna try to do research but dont expect perfection  
> Art is drawn by the amazing devils-deeds-23 on tumblr!

Luke grinned as he leaned over the short barrier that kept the cheering crowd away from the ring. He was smiling ear to ear as the crowd screamed for the two men fighting. He couldn't help but feel unbelievable proud of Jonathan as he beat the living shit out of the other fighter. It had been a rough fight for Jon, leaving the poor guy with a busted nose and rough looking bruise on his ribs. 

“Come on Delirious you can fucking knock this bastard out!” Luke cheered loud, even though he was pretty sure he was going to be drowned out by the people behind him. 

Jonathan was panting heavily, taking a quick second to wipe the blood away from his nose. He leaned back as the other fighter swung at him, taking the opportunity to roundhouse kick the guy in the face. The fighter stumbled backward at the rough kick, falling back onto his back as his head started to spin. Jonathan didn't hesitate to slam his fist against the guys head until the ref made him get off the man. 

Luke smacked his hands against the barrier in excitement.

“Fuck yeah that's my boy!”  He shouted as the announcer called out Jonathan's title, winner by TKO. Jonathan was grinning ear to ear, even with blood running from his nose, as the referee raised his arm in the air. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke was almost bouncing with excitement as Jonathan turned the corner back behind the area, finally able to leave the screaming crowd

. “You fucking did it man! That was amazing!” He grabbed the smaller man around his waist, lifting him up into the air.

“I know i was there gettin my face punched.” Jonathan giggled, resting his hands on Luke's shoulder.

“Put me down asshole i'm bruised to shit.”

“Oh fuck sorry.” Jonathan winced as he was put down, grinning even with a swollen lip. 

“You look like hell man.” Luke smiled, running a hand through Jonathans hair. 

“You know you gotta tell everybody right? I gotta brag about you to David and Lui.” he urged, hoping the shorter man had finally changed his mind. He was always careful not to bring up  _ that _ subject but after being on television under the nickname H2ODelirious there wasn't going to be much hiding anymore. 

“Yeah yeah man im making a video once my face looks better. Pretty sure my nose is broken.” Jonathan sighed, still smiling up at Luke. He was thankful the man as so supportive of him. Even if it seemed like he was more excited to get into fights for free than to watch Jonathan fight.

“So i _ can't  _ brag to Dathi yet?” Luke asked, grinning sheepishly at the other man.

“Fine you shit go call the bastard and wake his ass up to tell him i beat someone on tv” Jonathan laughed, pulling luke toward his car parked so they could had back home.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonathan growled at the sudden bright light that flooded his and luke bedroom.

“So guess who watched your match last night?” Luke asked, in a singsong voice, as he sat down on the bed nect to jon. He had been leaving the poor guy alone to sleep off the aches and pains he was suffering through.

“Your mom.” Jonathan muttered, keeping his eyes closed. 

“No. Tyler. So i didnt get to brag cuz he decided to tell the entire group about you over the fucking skype group.” Luke rested his hand on jonathan's back, rubbing absentmindedly as he spoke.

“So i think theyre gunna try to come visit us...like today. Like in a few hours…” he glanced down at jonathan hoping for a reaction. Jonathan just groaned against the pillow before forcing himself to sit up. 

“Mother fuckers.”jonathan cursed, rubbing the sleep from his eye, wincing as he touched the bruised one. Luke shrugged.

“I told you to post a video before the fight but nobody listens to good ol Luke. So make yourself look nice.” He teased, patting the back of jonathan's head.

“Fuck you.” Jonathan growled, pushing himself out of the bed and toward his closet. 

“Sorry i have a strict no fucking when we have people coming over policy.” Luke smiled, following jonathan to wrap his arms around his waist. 

“But i promise to make it up to you once they leave.” He pressed a kiss to the back of jonathan's head, knowing the shorter man was smiling.

“Seriously though if you dont want them to see you yet i can take you home, jon.” He spoke quietly, his thumb rubbing circles against jonathan's hips.

“Ill think about it. I may just hide out in here and let you deal with them.” 

“Not fair. They are really excited to see you though...just sayin’.” Luke hummed, watching as jonathan dug through the shirts hanging in front of them.

“Fine...but im punching tyler for being such a shit.” 

  
  



	2. Way too much to deal with

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka the chapter I wrote at 2 am on my phone so its really short until I fix it tomorrow!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is so late and short. I will be adding more to this chapter soon

Jonathan was pissed. Livid even. He was so ready to punch Tyler right in his blabber mouth. He was standing at the front door, just waiting for Tyler to open it. Luke was leaning against the couch, smiling as he watched jon simmer in his anger. Tyler's car had pulled up moments ago and he could see Jonathan tense up. A quick knock was the only warning as Tyler flung open the door, grinning ear to ear.

"Delirious!!!" Before the smaller man could swung Tyler pulled him into a hug, lifting him off of the ground with ease. Jonathan let out a scream, wiggling his feet in an attempt to find the ground. He could hear luke laughing at him, that bastard.

"Dude I can't believe you are so tiny! How'd you even get into a ring? You don't look this tiny on tv." Tyler finally let the poor man down, still grinning.

"Shut up! You're just a fucking giant!" Jonathan pouted, crossing his arms. He'd all but forgotten why he was upset with the man.

"What happened to kickin his ass Jonny?" Luke asked, ruffling the short mans hair.

"Oh...right." Jonathan huffed, swatting Luke's hands away.

"Sorry man I couldn't help myself! I had to at least tell Craig and I forgot to tell him not to tell anyone" Tyler shrugged.

"Well fuck you anyway!" Jonathan grumbled, still swatting at Luke's hands as the man poked at him. "Stop it you ass hole!"

"So...uh Lui was right behind me and he'll be here like...right now" Tyler shrugged, glancing out the open door for the squeakers car.

"Well fuck is everyone going to be here?"

"...not Evan or Craig or basically. We picked up moo up on the way. nogla and terrorizer are gunna be here in a few hours." Tyler grinned sheepishly. "We though you could Skype everybody else."

"...holy shit you really just decided to throw all this on me..." Jonathan sighed, looking at the floor. He really didn't expect to deal with anyone but Tyler.

"Y'all can't stay here over night. Go get a hotel and well all go out to eat later tonight. Let del rest some alright man?" Luke stepped up, resting a hand on Tyler's shoulder.

"Yeah...yeah! It'll be like our own convention shit without the fans."

"So like a party"

"so shut up. I'll call Lui." Tyler gave Jonathan another hug before stepping out to call Lui. Luke stepped closer to Jonathan, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"You gunna be ok with all of them?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah...I just wish they'd asked me before hauling everybody up here."


End file.
